In Another's Arm's
by Aipom4
Summary: Because of a promise she made, Katara does nothing but to watch Zuko get married to another. Zutara. Working title.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ATLA.**

It's been two months, two months since Katara had broken up with Zuko. She had lost her chance of happiness, now she had to forget all about whatever they had. Katara had promise Zuko's mother that she'd stay away and break up with him, for the better of the Fire Nation. His court would have given him trouble for even thinking about being with her, a water tribe peasant. So she let him go, with Mai. She remembered what he told her yesterday.

"_Katara."_

"_Yes Zuko."_

"_Here." Zuko passed her some invitations._

"_What are these?"_

"_Invitations to my wedding, Mai and I are getting married soon and I want you to be there." Katara stared at the invitations, wishing they were for her and Katara's wedding, not his and Mai's._

"Here." Katara said to her brother, his ex-girlfriend Suki and Toph.

"What is it Sugar Queen?"

"Invites to Zuko and Mai's wedding." Katara said flatly.

"Katara are you ok with this?" Suki asked.

"Yeah, do we all have to go? I mean some of us don't support this wedding." Toph said.

"How about we skip the wedding but go to the reception, there will be great food there." Sokka said. This was too much for Katara to bare, she had to escape so she ran. She ran as quickly as she could until she bumped into someone and he pulled her into a hug. It was Zuko's friend and body guard Forrest and Suki's new boyfriend.

"I got the news, Katara I'm so sorry, and I wish he was marrying you." Forrest was there when Lady Ursa told her to stay away from Zuko.

"Me too."

"Katara, you still love Zuko, go tell him so you both can be happy."

"I can't, I promised her."

"Who cares about that stupid promise, Katara you're the only one for him." Katara had had enough, she ran. When she was finally alone she remembered the promise she made.

"_Lady Ursa, you wished to speak with me."_

"_Yes dear, come in and take a sit."_

"_Are you in love with my son?" Katara blushed._

"_Yes, I am."_

"_Liar, you just want to marry him to be in power."_

"_No, I don't."_

"_He's already in love with Lady Mai."_

"_No, he's not."_

"_You don't even know how to act or behave like a lady."_

"_I, I can learn, and become a great Fire Lady."_

"_No, I will not allow you to replace me and become queen, Katara, you are a common girl not a princess, princess or even noble woman must be beautiful and have manners."_

"_Zuko thinks I'm beautiful."_

"_Oh sweetheart, that's not love talking, that's just lust."_

"_Lust?"_

"_Yes lust, Zuko will marry Lady Mai, a woman of proper etiquette and comes from a well-respected family."_

"_He doesn't even love her!"_

"_Then why did he use to date her in the first place? Hmmm?"_

"_He, he was confused."_

"_No Katara, you're the only one confused, tell me, how will the court handle your relationship with my son? They'll give you a hard time and Zuko doesn't need your extra baggage."_

"_Lady Ursa, I may not be a princess but I was the Avatar's water bending teacher, my father's head of my tribe and I'm a water bending master."_

"_So what? Yes, you may have taught the Avatar but while you were learning yourself, your father is a leader but of a some group of widowed woman and Azula was a fire bending prodigy and look how she turned out."_

"_How does that make Mai any better?" Katara said, tears in her eyes. Lady Ursa put a hand on Katara's shoulder._

"_In more ways than you can imagine, she has elegance, grace, beauty everything needed in a future Fire Lady."_

"_I can learn."_

"_And let Zuko suffer under the hands of the court?" Lady Ursa said. "How greedy are you? Zuko finally becomes Fire Lord and you want to ruin that for him?"_

"_How will I ruin anything?"_

"_Well, you just don't have the quantises Mai has."_

"_She doesn't even care for him the way I do!"_

"_Because you are in the way, you aren't even giving her a chance, I know Mai, and she's good for Zuko."_

"_And I'm not?"_

"_Katara, if you won't do this for Zuko, at least to this for me."_

"_I owe you nothing."_

"_True, but what about Zuko, he finally gets his mother back and becomes Fire Lord yet she can't be happy with some peasant taking over the throne so upset she disappears again."_

"_You monster."_

"_Well I am Azula's mother, so are you going to end things with Zuko Katara? Or do I have to make things difficult, much more difficult." Katara thought this over, the war had just ended and Zuko finally became Fire Lord. She knew being involved with him will only cause trouble. Zuko had worked so hard for this position, was she going to allow herself to screw it up for him?_

"_Fine, I'll do it."_

"_You promise?" Lady Ursa said._

"_Yes." Katara sighed, Lady Ursa nodded._

"_You made the right choice Katara, you made the right choice."_

**So do you guys like it? Please leave a detailed review on your thoughts about it. P.s please read and review my other story Shadows in Bending. I want to change Forrest name, any suggestions? Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Zuko, can I talk to you?"_

"_Sure love." A sexy shirtless Zuko said. Katara walked into his room and took his hand and sat him on the bed._

"_Zuko, we can't do this anymore, we, we need to break up." Zuko's face changed to an expression of sadness._

"_Katara, why? Was it something I did? Was it something I didn't do?"_

"_No, it's just that, I don't love you, I never did."_

"_Katara, after all we been through?" Zuko got up and went to his desk and pulled out a box, he got down on his knee and opened it revealing a betrolal necklace._

"_Zuko, please don't make this harder than it is."_

"_Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, you are the love of my life, please say you'll be my Fire Lady?"_

"_Zuko, no I can't."_

"_Why? We love each other don't we?" Katara walked over to the window and touched his wilting rose. _

"_Our love was like a rose, beautiful when in bloom but then there comes a time where it withers away."_

"_What are you trying to say?"_

"_Zuko, I'm saying it's over."_

"_Katara, why? I don't understand."_

"_Zuko, I don't love you never did."_

"_I don't believe that." Zuko said, wrapping his arms behind Katara. Katara turned around and pushed him away._

"_We're through."_

"Why did I have to be so stupid?" Katara asked herself. "Maybe I can still stop this, I love Zuko, and I think he still loves me. I have to prove to Lady Ursa that I can take over and be a queen. Now I must learn to be more lady like." Katara undid her braid in her hair and twisted it up in a more elegant style, it was makeover time! She will surprise everyone, even Lady Ursa on how lady like she could be.

**Please review Shadows in Bending and I'll update faster. Deal?**


	3. Chapter 3

**By popular demand here's the last chapter. Since I finally updated can you please review my new stories? Tell me what you guys think. Please review after this chapter, I like getting feedback so I know what I'm doing right or wrong.**

"I got to get in there!" Katara said, it was Zuko's wedding day, and she had to stop it quick. All the doors were locked, she needed a plan. She held her dress in her arms. Sunlight was going down; she was running out of time.

"Aang, what are you doing here?" Katara asked, Aang, Appa and Momo were outside.

"I told you we'd weasel our way into this story." Aang told Appa and Momo. "How you doing, hot stuff?"

"Right now, all I want is my hot stuff!" Katara said.

"Hot sauce?" Aang asked.

"No, Zuko!" Katara said.

"Wouldn't that be hard since he's marrying Mai in a few hours?" Aang said.

"Aang, do you think you can break me into the palace?"

"As much as I like to break you in, these doors are all metal." Aang said.

"Can't you go into Avatar State and bust us into there?" Katara asked. Aang shook his head.

"Unlike you I was invited." Aang said proudly. "As a monk I don't promote violence."

"All I'm asking you to do is get me in there!" Katara said. "That's not violence."

"Nor breaking in and entering." Aang continued.

"What are you even here for?" Katara asked.

"Zuko asked me to drive him and Mai to their honeymoon spot." Aang said, patting Appa. "So Appa is their transportation."

What was Katara going to do now?

"A wise man said I needed an earth bending teacher who would wait and listen." Aang said. "Why don't you try that?"

Katara was listening to smacking. "Huh?"

Katara snapped her fingers as she saw Toph in the Royal Gardens, kissing Sokka.

"Toph." Katara said.

* * *

Zuko stood at the altar, awaiting his bride, Mai. He wished he could somehow change their situation. He loved Mai, nothing more than a friend. Toph and Sokka hurried to their seats. The wedding march started to play. There was something weird about this, since when has Mai gotten shorter and changed her dress. What's up with the closed up gloves, she usually wears them fingerless. When did she get curves? Her flowers even changed, before they were red and black, now they are purple? Zuko shook those thoughts away as his bride came next to him. The priest finished up his long ceremony, after some treats from Toph, and said.

"You may kiss the bride." Zuko sighed, as he lifted up the veil.

"Katara?" Zuko said. Underneath that veil wasn't pale skinned Mai, but instead, dark exotic Katara's. She was wearing his betrothal necklace.

"Katara?" The wedding crowd said. Mai, tied to a chair with a cloth over her mouth hopped herself in.

"Guards arrest her!" Katara said, to Lady Ursa. "Since the priest announced Zuko and me as husband and wife, I'm your Fire Lady and I order you to take her to jail!"

"Katara, have you lost it that's my mother!" Zuko said.

"Really? Or is she?" Katara said, opening the door the reveal Lady Ursa?

"Mom?" Zuko said, looking back and forth from the two look alikes. Momo hopped on one of the Lady Ursa's shoulder, while the other Lady Ursa started to run. Katara blood bended her back into her seat.

"Katara, easy, that's my mom." Zuko said, and then he took a look at the other Ursa who smiled at him. "I think." Katara turned to the window as the sun went down, the Ursa Katara bended started to glow. She turned into an old lady.

"Honey, meet Hama." Katara said.

"Hama?" Zuko asked. Katara turned to Zuko.

"Zuko, the reason I broke up with you was because Lady Ursa told me too." Katara said. "But, I remembered all those stories you told me about her and I knew she couldn't have been the same woman."

"What?"

"So I went to Aunt Wu."

"Aunt who?"

"No, Aunt Wu, she said that a blood bender was using dark magic to pose as Lady Ursa, the only other blood bender is me and Hama, and she needed someone else to marry you to make me sad and angry."

"That's where Mai comes in." Katara said. "I knew Mai was somehow involved."

"No you didn't!" Sokka said. "You only suspected her because you don't like her!"

"Shut up Sokka!" The crowd said, turning back to Katara.

"As I was saying Hama couldn't do it alone so she needed help that help was Mai" Katara said, turning to the tied up girl. "So I knew I had to stop this wedding, so I asked Aunt Wu where I could find the real Lady Ursa, then Lady Ursa and I grabbed a wedding dress for me, no one was going to marry Zuko but me."

"How did you get in?" Zuko asked. "The palace was locked."

"That's where we come in Sparky." Toph said. "Katara told us the plan so we decided to help."

"Yep." Sokka said.

"I lead them to Lady Mai's room." Iroh said smiling.

"I metaled bended my way into Gloomy's room, while Sokka took out the guards." Toph said.

"I then fought with Mai and won." Katara said, taking over for Toph. "I guess all those times you tied me to a tree really came in handy Zuko." Zuko blushed.

"We would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!" Ham said Momo went to Ham and threw berries at her. "And your lemur too!"

Katara walked up to Zuko and took his hand.

"I knew that once I became Fire Lady, I could banish Mai and Hama from ever interfering with our love again, that is, if you'll have me." Katara said, bowing. Zuko lifted her chin up and passionately kissed her. When they stopped Katara jumped into his arms as he lifted her up and spun her around. Iroh wiped his tears.

"Finally, I have a niece I can actually be proud of!" Iroh said. Lady Ursa walked up to the couple.

"And now i have a woman I am proud to call my daughter-in-law." Lady Ursa said. Zuko looked down at Katara.

"I finally have the woman I love." Zuko said, kissing Katara, both trying to deepen it, their lips broke apart. "It's an honour to have you as my Fire Lady." Katara rubbed his scarred face.

"It's an honour, to have you as my husband." Katara said. Zuko smiled at this. While other people only cared about him being Fire Lord, Katara only cared about the man he was. The priest straightened up his clothes.

"Well, Lady Katara and Fire Lord Zuko can't be married, Katara broke in, tied up Lady Mai, stole Lady Mai's fiancé.."

Sokka bumped him back to the ground.

"Besides me and Toph, no couple has been more right for each other, than Zuko and Katara, ya'll give it up for them." Sokka said. The crowd cheered. The priest got up.

"Fine." The priest said. "With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Fire Lord and Fire Lady, husband and wife." Zuko pulled Katara to him and dipped her, giving her a kiss. He then scoped her into his arms, walking out together to Aang and Appa who smiled.

"Let's go to our honeymoon." Zuko said. "Ember Island."

**Please review my new stories.**


End file.
